The present invention relates generally to climbing wall assemblies and particularly to climbing wall assemblies that are utilized for educational and recreational purposes. More particularly, this invention relates to climbing wall assemblies comprised of wall panels having exterior surface structures adapted for use with associated removable educational element structures. This invention further relates to climbing wall surfaces formed of paint/aggregate mixtures.
The rock climbing and bouldering sports have become increasingly popular activities. As a result, artificial climbing and bouldering walls are increasingly being used for training purposes by climbers. The climbing wall assemblies of the present invention are provided to introduce children into the climbing sports in a safe and educational manner.
The climbing wall assemblies of the invention are constructed and arranged for educational climbing wall activities. The climbing wall assemblies are comprised of versatile, cooperating elements which provide the ability to create a plurality of climbing routes to be used by climbers. The elements may be easily changed and adjusted to provide a variety of educational climbing activities. The climbing wall assemblies of the invention are economical to manufacture, easy to install and are versatile in use.
The climbing wall assemblies of the invention may be comprised of wall panels to create climbing walls. The invention further provides a wall climbing surface which is textured to provide a natural rock look and feel. Wall plates and hand holds are mounted to the wall panels or climbing wall structures. The wall panels are constructed and arranged to be mounted to a load bearing structure such as a wall of a building or a free standing structure, for example. The climbing wall assemblies may include adjoining writing board wall panels having smooth surfaces, i.e., a “chalkboard” or a “white board” surfaces, including those having metallic and magnetic properties for receiving erasable markings. The climbing wall assemblies may include adjoining molded wall panels having metallic or magnetic surface properties for use with magnetic or metallic educational elements. Alternatively, a paint or coating layer having metallic or magnetic particles may be applied to a climbing wall or other climbing wall component, i.e., a hand hold, wall plate or educational element structure. The paint or coating layer may also include an aggregate so as to provide a textured surface for the climbing wall and to climbing components used in connection with the climbing wall.
The climbing wall assembly may also incorporate the use of wall plates and hand holds which preferably are molded of a plastic composition and which may incorporate metallic particles for use with magnetic educational elements. The wall panels, wall plates and hand holds are all constructed and arranged to provide a versatile and adjustable climbing wall assembly that permits a plurality of climbing routes to be created and which allows markings to be made on the wall panel surfaces and magnetic or metallic elements to be easily placed and moved by climbers for recreational and educational use.
Although the prior art teaches the use of wall structures and hand holds that are used for climbing purposes and other prior art discloses the use of magnetic elements with respect to hand holds, these prior art devices are restricted and limited in use and do not disclose or suggest the climbing wall assembly and components of the present invention. The combination of the molded wall panels, hold or wall plates and hand and foot hold structures having markable and erasable surfaces and/or surfaces with metallic or magnetic properties for use with magnetic or metallic elements are not provided in the prior art. A need exists in the wall climbing art for such climbing wall assemblies. There is a further need to provide a magnetic surface on a climbing wall in an inexpensive, effective and easy manner and to provide a climbing wall with a textured exterior surface having the look and feel of a natural climbing environment.
The present invention provides a climbing wall assembly that is versatile and permits numerous climbing routes to be created and utilized for educational purposes. Further, the present invention provides inexpensive and easy to apply magnetic and metallic surfaces to climbing wall surfaces and associated components.